Payback Time!
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Ryuuga does something that bothers Madoka so she gets revenge. How? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short and funny story I thought of!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Everyone was at the Bey-Pit. Possibly the only place they go to talk, eat and sleep. Yuu and Kenta were playing a game with Tsubasa. Ginga, Kyouya, and Ryuuga were battling. Bekei was eating and Madoka and Hikaru were sitting down.

Madoka sighed. "You okay?", Hikaru asked, concerned. Madoka nodded. "Just bored that's it", she said. Hikaru agreed with her friend. Madoka was about to say something when a bey flew right next to her. She looked at the boys and she saw Ginga and Kyouya point at Ryuuga, who was whistling innocently.

She got up and walked to Ryuuga. She looked at him and he laughed. "What are you going to do, shorty?", he asked, teasing her. Yuu and Kenta gasped dramatically. They all looked at them.

"What? We just wanted to create suspense", Yuu said, beaming. Madoka turned her attention to Ryuuga who was giving her an intense glare.

She laughed. "What's so funny?", Ryuuga asked. "I'm not going to do anything", she said. "The Fangirls will", she said in a creepy, soft voice. Ginga and Kyouya shuddered. Beneki and Tsuabasa gulped. Yuu and Kenta screamed. Ryuuga tensed up a little.

"You don't have any", he said, hoping it wasn't true. Madoka smiled. She then laughed. Hikaru laughed along with her.

"I can't believe you fell for it!", Madoka said. Hikaru agreed.

"So there is no fangirls?", Ginga asked, hiding behind Benkei, alomg with Kyouya and the other boys, excluding Ryuuga. The girls nodded. All of the boys, sighed in relief.

So everyone got comfortable and fell asleep.

Madoka and Hikaru walked to Madoka's room. There they were chatting. "So are we going with the plan?", Hikaru asked. Madoka nodded. "That is exactly what Ryuuga deserves", she said. Hikaru laughed at her. Madoka gave her a questioning glance.

"Sorry, it's just that you and Ryuuga act like a married old couple with all the arguing and teasing", Hikaru says. Madoka blushes. "No we don't", she said turning off the lights. "Tomorrow will be fun", Madoka says before falling asleep.

**I am planning something and if you want to be in the story, then PM me and that wraps it up! This will probably take two chapters to complete!  
><strong>

** Sorry if ti's short! bye and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ready for the ultimate experience!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Ginga woke up by the bell ring. He yawned and accidently kicked Ryuuga.

He got up and received a punch from the Dragon Emperor and he fell to the floor.

Ryuuga muttered something and walked upsairs to get the door, to reveal two boys. Ryuuga shrugged and gestured them to follow him. When they got downstairs, Kyouya and the others had woken up. "Nile?", Kyouya asked. Nile nodded. "Good to see you all again", he replied.

Ginga got up with an ice pack and dropped it to the floor.

"Da Xiang?", Ginga asked. He nodded. "Where are the others?", he asked looking behind him. "They stayed back home", he replied. "Well, come on", Ryuuga said. Ryuuga led them all to the living room and decided to watch T.V.

Madoka came downstairs accompanied by Hikaru. They sat down and stayed quiet. Ryuuga noticed and decided to have a nice talk.

"Hi", he said. Madoka stayed quiet and turned away from him.

Ryuuga groaned. "Are you still mad?", he asked her. Nile glanced at Kyouya.

Kyouya mouthed, "Argument". Nile nodded and whispered to Da Xiang, who nodded in return.

Madoka kept ignoring Ryuuga. Kyouya walked next to Hikaru. She looked at him and smiled. It was one of those, "What?", smile. Kyouya shook his head and poked Ryuuga. He turned to Kyouya, mad. "What?", he asked, clearly pissed off.

"Leave her alone", Kyouya replied. Kenta and Yuu walked next to Tsubasa who hid behind Benkei. Ginga stepped back as well.

Ryuuga ignored and grabbed hold of Madoka's shoulders. He lifted her up and shook her a bit.

"Madoka. Come on", he said. She turned away. "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you", he said, shaking her a little. Hikaru sighed and slapped him.

"Let go of her!", she shouted.

At this point, all the boys, excluding Ryuuga and Kyouya, hid behind the sofa. Ryuuga let go of Madoka and looked at Hikaru. He reached for his cheek. He smoothed it and gave her a questioning glance.

"What?", Hikaru asked, innocently all of a sudden. "You just slapped me", he said. "Why?", he asked. "Well isn't obvious. First you wouldn't let go of Madoka and second because you hurt me a long time ago", she explained.

Ryuuga and Kyouya groaned. "Get over that", Ryuuga said. Hikaru shook her head and walked over to Madoka.

The boys saw Hikaru whisper something to Madoka, causing her to smile.

Madoka got up and hugged Ryuuga.

All the boys had their mouths literally hanging.

"I'm sorry", Madoka said. Ryuuga patted her and replied, "It's okay". She let go of him and smiled.

She looked at everyone.

"I just wanted to apologize by giving you all a present. A present me and Hikaru worked on", she said, her smile beaming. She looked at Nile and Da Xiang. "You guys can come too", she said, smiling. "There's going to be food", but she was cut off by Ginga dragging her arm. "Well let's go!", he said.

All the boys cheered and they followed Madoka. Hikaru walked along with Kyouya and Ryuuga.

Kyouya looked at Ryuuga. Both were having the same thoughts. Madoka wouldn't forgive that easily.

'What exactly is she planning', Ryuuga thought to himself.

Hikaru, on the other hand, was smiling evilly to herself. 'That's right', she thought as she saw Madoka and the other boys enter a room. 'Go on with the plan', she thought. This was going to be fun.

As they entered, Ginga was disappointed to find no food.

Kenta and Yuu looked around the room with Tsubasa. Benkei whined with Ginga complaining about the food. Nile and Da Xiang shuddered. "I have a bad feeling", Nile said to Chao Xin, who nodded.

Kyouya and Ryuuga looked at the door at the end. It looked like one of those from the garages.

Hikaru and Madoka climbed some stairs and they stood at a place where they could view from.

"Okay, guys I just wanted to say", Madoka started. She looked at Ryuuga. "Lie. I am not forgiving you, Ryuuga. That's why some people will help me", Madoka added. Da Xiang and Nile looked Ryuuga with disapproving glances.

Hikaru laughed. "Say hello to your worst nightmares", she shouted as she lifted up the opening.

The boys stared as the smoke came out. Then they heard coughing.

"What the hell was that for?", one asked.

Another answered for the voice. "What I wanted to have a cool intro", the other voice replied.

As the smoke cleared, it showed a bunch of girls. One girl was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt under a black tank top. She also had black skinny jeans accompanied by red boots up to the knee. She had dark hair and golden like eyes. On her neck she had a silver chain necklace with Beyblade screwdrivers attached to it.

Another was a young girl with chocolate brown hair with green clips. Her eyes were an emerald green and she was wearing green and black undershirt with a yellow vest. She had a mid thigh length skirt and you could see the Blader's belt hanging on the side. On her hands were black and green gloves and a green ring. On her feet she was wearing white and green trainers along with a black choker on her neck.

The third girl had curly brown hair with light chocolate eyes. She had a type of blue sundress and light blue flats. Under her dress she had white leggings. She had blue earrings and a blue heart hanging on a gold chain around her neck. She also had a Blader's belt on her hip.

The fourth girl had nice chocolate colored hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing jeans with a regular colored shirt. She was wearing boots and a gold chain around her neck.

And finally the last girl standing next to them was a girl with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing jeans and a purple shirt and on top a black vest. She had tennis shoes and was jumping excitedly.

And behind them all were just a normal bunch of girls that looked like they were drooling.

Madoka clapped and pointed to the five girls in the front.

"Introduce yourselves", she said.

The first girl walked up. "I am known as DragonFang 2011! And I'm your Dragon Empress", she said, winking at Ryuuga.

The second girl walked up. "My name is Kona Chan Izumi!", she said, in her cute voice.

The third walked up. "My name is BlueButterflyKisses84, but you could just call me Blue", she said happily. The fourth walked up. "My name is Yoomi", she said. The last one walked up and said, "My name is SnowyFlame but just call me Snowy!", she said happily.

The girls looked at Madoka and Hikaru. "Can we scream and go crazy now?", she asked. Madoka and Hikaru nodded. The girls then started screaming and the boys screamed in return.

Kona tackled Yuu and hugged him to death. "I love you", she said. Yuu, having no understanding of what a fangirl is, hugged her in return. Kona gasped and fainted.

Blue ran chasing Tsubasa, Nile and Da Xiang. "I love you!", she screamed. Tsubasa ran. "Why the fangirls?", he asked himself. Nile then tripped.

Tsubasa and Da Xiang looked at their fallen comrade. They were about to go back when they started getting chased by other girls.

Blue hugged Nile and kissed him on the cheek, making him go red.

Madoka and Hikaru laughed their heads off while they saw their friends got chased.

The Dragon Empress jumped on Ryuuga's back. "Yay!", she screamed. She took of his headpice and put it on. He ran while she was still on his back.

Kenta and Yuu were actually having fun. They were getting thrown in the air.

Benkei ran alongside Ginga. Yoomi chased Kyouya and Ginga. She soon tackled Kyouya. "Got you", she said. Kyouya yelled and Benkei came in running, carefully taking her off and grabbing Kyouya off the ground.

Snowy ran chasing Ginga and then tackled him. "Hi!", she screamed and kissed his nose. She got off him and ran to chase Tsubasa. Blue ran alongside Snowy and together brought Tsubasa and Da Xiang to the ground.

Yoomi sat on the floor and got up. She soon joined the other gilrs who were throwing Yuu and Kenta to the air. Soon she was being thrown to the air.

All the boys yelled and Benkei ran to each of their aids. Benkei grabbed Yuu and Kenta. He then reached for Nile, Tsubasa and Da Xiang. He put them over his shoulder. He grabbed Ginga and he saw he was missing someone.

Ryuuga. Benkei took the Empress off him and carried all of the boys to a safe location.

All the screaming stopped. Some of the girls started leaving. Blue was sighing dreamily. "Well at least I got to kiss Nile", she said as she walked out the door.

Yoomi jumped up and down. "That was really fun!", she said as she walked past Madoka and Hikaru. "We should do this every week!", she added.

Kona groaned. "It's over already! Aw!", she said as she walked out the door.

The Dragon Empress sighed. "Well I completed one thing I needed to do in my life", she said as she shrugged. "Call me when you do this thing again", she said to Madoka and Hikaru, leaving with the headpice on.

Snowy sat down on the floor. "I have to agree with the other girls. This was awesome", she said. Snowy laughed. Hikaru and Madoka looked at her.

"What? It was my idea", she replied as she stood up.

Hikaru and Madoka nodded and walked out the room.

"I never thought revenge could be this fun", Hikaru said. Madoka nodded.

"Who knew, right?", she asked, laughing with her friend.

**So sorry if they were OOC or I didn't get the right outfits or The right person to chase….well, I know one question is in your head. Why did you add yourself? Well, because everyone was doing it and I felt left out…. :(**

**Well hope you enjoyed it! And also sorry if I didn't add you….**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I know I ended the story, but I wanted to continue for one last chapter! And this is for PrincessZaraStar! And I hope everyone likes it!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

All the boys were gathered in a room. After the experience with the Fangirls, they didn't even want to see Madoka and Hikaru. They were all watching a movie and eating the popcorn.

And every time they would hear a small noise, one of them would scream out. "Fangirls!".

In the living room Madoka and Hikaru sat down and started laughing. "That was hilarious!", Hikaru laughed. Madoka nodded. "You're right", she said, calming herself. Then they heard a knock at the door. From upstairs you could hear Ryuuga scream. "Fangirls!", he screamed causing the other boys to shout as well. **(A/N: I love messing with Ryuuga :))**

Madoka raised an eyebrow and looked at Hikaru.

"What?", she asked. "I didn't call anyone", she added. Madoka walked to the door to find a young girl.

She had medium brown, long and wavy and it flowed down to her waist. She also had straight across bangs and on top she had a headband with a yellow carnation flower. Her eyes were an icy blue with specks of dark blue. She was wearing solid dark blue crewneck shirt with bubble-style sleeves, hemmed with white lace ruffles, under a white lace, tank-top. Along with baggy, cuffed, denim shorts that end at her mid-thigh. She wears a metallic gold belt around her waist with a carnation-style flower, matching her headband, white lace leggings under her shorts, and gold ballets with the same flowers. Madoka noticed she was wearing mascara and lip gloss.

"Am I late?", she asked, shyly. Madoka and Hikaru looked at each other and smiled evilly. "No", Hikaru answered.

The girl smiled and then blushed. "I am so sorry, my name is Zara", she said.

Madoka smiled and let her in. right when she was about to close the door and foot stopped it.

Madoka looked up and saw it was Kona, Blue, Yoomi, The Dragon Empress, and Snowy. "Can we come in?", Kona asked. Madoka nodded and they ran inside.

Madoka and Hikaru sighed as they sat down. The girls were waiting. "First door to your right", Hikaru said.

The girls ran to the room.

They opened the door and all guys started screaming. Kona ran over to Yuu and played with him.

Blue winked at Nile and Da Xiang, who gulped.

Ryuuga looked at the empress's head. He touched his own head. "Hey, that is my headpiece!", he shouted. The empress winked and said, "Come and get it".

Yoomi chased Ginga and Kyouya around. Zara stood still and looked for Tsubasa. She found him hiding in the closet. She tackled him and touched his hair. "I love your hair!", she shouted. Tsubasa didn't answer and that caused Zara to cry. Everyone stopped. Snowy shook her head. "I can't believe you Tsubasa. I was actually convinced Ryuuga could make a girl cry but you", she said, crossing her arms. Ryuuga scoffed.

Tsubasa walked over to Zara. "You can put my hair in braids if you like", he said. Zara immediately turned back to normal and acted if nothing happened.

Ryuuga was chasing The Empress to get back his headpiece. "Give it back", he said. She turned and stuck out her tongue. "Catsh me if you can!", she shouted as she ran.

Blue looked at Nile and Da Xiang. "I kissed Nile last time so I'll chase you!", she pointed to Da Xiang, who widen his eyes.

Yoomi had caught Kyouya and she had kissed his nose. Ginga was now being chased by Yoomi.

Zara was too busy enjoying braiding Tsubasa's hair. He turned and she kissed his cheek. She smiled shyly and he kissed her nose, causing her to faint. Tsubasa got the idea and he shouted, "Code K".

Kyouya and Ginga understood. Ginga kissed Yoomi on her left cheek and Kyouya on her right chhek, causing her to faint.

Da Xiang hugged Blue and said, "You are the guardian of my heart". Blue gasped and fainted. Da Xiang and Nile high fived each other.

Ryuuga stopped running and he sighed. He wasn't going to enjoy this. He turned and came face to face with The Empress.

"So what are you going to do, My Dragon Empress", he said in a dreamy, smooth voice. She blushed and fainted.

Yuu kissed Kona on her nose and she fainted.

Snowy stayed confused. "So you guys are kissing them?", she asked. Ryuuga nodded. Snowy laughed. "That is funny but it wont work on me", she said.

All the boys raised their eyebrow. "Really?", Yuu asked along with Kenta. Snowy nodded.

Ryuuga walked up to her and said, "Faint". Snowy raised and eyebrow and nodded. She then fainted.

"Wow, it worked", Ryuuga said, surprised by himself.

"Yeah, but how about we leave before they wake up?", Ginga asked, quivering with fear. The others nodded and they ran away.

Madoka and Hikaru looked at the girls who were fainted on the floor. "I already called someone. They'll be escorted home", Madoka said. Hikaru nodded. They both fixed the girls on sheets and pillows so they could sleep in peace.

_With the boys_

They were all safe and they sighed.

Ryuuga then screamed. "What's wrong?", Yuu asked. "I forgot my headpiece", he said. Tsuabsa laughed and felt something. His hair was in braids. He looked around for the golden clip that would hold his hair. "My golden clip", he said.

Soon it became that all of them were missing something.

_With the tired fangirls_

The empress was hugging the headpiece like if life depended on it.

Zara had the Golden piece that would held Tsubasa's hair. She was hugging it as well.

Kona was hugging Yuu's shoe , like there was no tomorrow.

Yoomi had Ginga's scarf and Kyouya's vest. She was also hugging them.

Blue was hugging Da Xiang's vest and Nile's hair?

Snowy was just sleeping and was just hugging a teddy bear that came out of nowhere.

Madoka and Hikaru looked at all of them. "They look so cute when they are not crazy and trying to chase the guys", Madoka said. Hikaru agreed.

They walked out of the room leaving the fangirls to dream.

**Again sorry, If they didn't act right! And I hope you enjoyed it Zara!**

**oh and about the teddy bear, since it's my story, I can make anything happen!:P  
><strong>

**Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
